1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital-to-analog converters, and more particularly, to digital-to-analog converters having a rapid response time.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the related art to provide a plurality of predetermined switchable current or voltage sources along with a summing network. A digital input is decoded to activate appropriate switching. The summing network combines the activated current or voltage sources to provide an analog output representation of a digital input signal.
While all digital-to-analog converters utilize this technique, the converters of the related art are generally relatively slow because successive segments of a reconstructed signal can require a multiplicity of switch changes even for changes on the least significant incremental bit. Some techniques to overcome the disadvantages of the slow speed of the system have involved using higher speed technologies.